


Ho's Morning Routine

by renegade_of_theworld



Series: Under the Ashes [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ho is not a morning person, Iroh and Ho would be BFF, Morning Routines, No Plot/Plotless, Tea, but gladly Boulder is, morning routine is a serious deal, please don't judge me and wait for the serious update, this fic is a creative form of procrastination, this work is really based on a joke from the comment, though it's still sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade_of_theworld/pseuds/renegade_of_theworld
Summary: There are two sacred things in life for Ho - spirits and his mourning routine.Through the day he will have to battle with his mean boss, mean nobleman, not-so-mean traumatized scribe but now...... Now it's only Ho, Boulder, andThe Ritual.This has no plot, the main character is my OC from Rock Bottom that has become a true hero. We should all praise him and his morning routine.Seriously... no plot, no point, just fluffy crack of this adorable human being.
Relationships: Ho & Boulder
Series: Under the Ashes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118129
Comments: 31
Kudos: 24





	Ho's Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Ho is basically a Disney princess and he deserved it after he had become a hero in the final of Rock Bottom.
> 
> He just wants to be adored. I couldn't say no.
> 
> Also, that one comment was really fun.

Ho always wakes up when Boulder sneaks into his kitchen looking for scraps. The little guy made himself a hole just under his bed. Ho once thought about patching it but then decided against it – Boulder would be mad.

Boulder might be a sparrow rat, two times smaller than Ho’s fist, but his beak is pretty sharp. Besides, how else would he wake up? He has never been a morning person and then Boulder appeared. Ho still hopes one day he will manage to pet his little friend, for now, all they can do is a game of tag, and Ho always loses.

Before Ho stands up from his bed, he always stretches his right leg. The left one usually feels fine, even though neither of them fits fully into his bed.

After quick stretching it gets tricky – his too-small bed always gets too comfortable in the worst possible moments. Ho either covers himself with his blanket, calculating if he can afford to be late, or throws the blanket away from his arm’s reach to get rid of the comfortable warmness.

Today he chooses the second option – he shouldn’t be late when Gilo is not around. He might have over an hour to his shift but if there is anything sacred in this world (besides Spirits of course) it is Ho’s morning routine.

After getting out of bed it’s time for finding the missing sock. Ho always sleeps in socks for the next day – it just saves time. Every single time his left sock goes missing. Today, he finds it in the corner of his small bedroom. He smiles to himself when he puts it on – one of his fastest sock-chases this month.

With socks placed where they belong it’s time for tea.

Ho pours water into the pot, covers it with a lid and his finger, and shakes. He once tried to make a tea without the shaking part, and it was awful. Three small sticks of kindling must be placed into a shape of a triangle with the longest of them on the right side. The spark rock for making tea lays just right next to the kindling. Ho bends a small pebble into the spark rock what makes it fell from the shelf, right into the kindling-triangle.

It has taken a while to practice good aim, but Ho is patient. And tea really tastes better after doing this.

Hanging the pot over fire is also crucial – it can’t be in the middle. So many people do it completely wrong. Ho discovered that when the spout is put directly over the fire for the first and last two minutes of boiling water gets tastier.

So, he counts seconds to move the pot in the right moment. He has become pretty good at counting to 498 – the perfect boiling time. Usually, somewhere around 400, Boulder finishes his scraps and starts messing around. By the time the water boils he makes a sweet squeak.

Boulder gets it. Ho adores his timing.

With a steaming pot in one hand, Ho walks to the tea box (always hidden under three nicely folded shirts) and takes three leaves, two dried berries, and one old leaf that was left from yesterday’s morning.

Pouring water is always his favorite part. He stops when the cup is half full (the cup is the cheapest he could find, it doesn’t actually matter) and adds cinnamon. Then he pours it all the way.

Ho likes to watch how tiny grains float in the liquid and how the boring water slowly becomes a magnificent tea.

Odd people drink their tea now, but Ho knows better.

Hot tea is for amateurs.

_Cold tea._

Cold tea is something he could spend a whole day with Gilo for.

Now it’s time for starting his actual morning routine. It was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I will continue this (of course there is more to his routine and I know every single part of it)
> 
> One monster bullied me when I should be writing the third part of the main series
> 
> If anyone other than two people (including me and my bully) read this I'm all yours XD Let's ignore Zuko's plotline for the sake of Our Disney Princess <3


End file.
